twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight - book to movie differences
Noted differences between the original Twilight novel and the movie adaptation. * There is no Ben Cheney in the movie. There is also no Lauren Mallory. * Mr. Banner (biology teacher) from the book has been re-named to Mr. Molina in the movie. * In the movie, there is a golden onion. * Edward does a trick with an apple in a cafeteria scene in the movie. * All the Cullen family members wear "the Cullen family crest" somewhere on them at all times in the movie. * In the book, Bella's cell phone didn't work in Forks. * Emmett's Jeep is white in the movie. In the book, it's red. * Waylon Forge is a new character that is Charlie's friend. Victoria and James kill him. * Jasper is right-handed in the movie. He is left-handed in the book. * Angela goes to Prom with Eric. * In the movie, Prom is held in a B&B called View Point Inn instead of the high-school gym. * In the movie, you see Phil in Arizona before Bella leaves. * Charlie's house in Forks has a dishwasher. * In the Baseball Scene in the movie the Cullens wear jerseys and hats instead of normal clothes. * The scene in the biology room where they do the blood typing is missing in the movie. * In the book Twilight, Bella reveals that she knows Edward is a vampire in the car on the way back to Forks from Port Angeles; for the movie this revelation was moved to the meadow. * New Movie Scene: Arizona, Bella's house. In the book it starts off with her going to the airport. We get to see Bella's house in the movie and things happen there. Renee & Phil are packing the car to take her to the airport, Bella plants a cactus somewhere in their front yard, and Bella's friends comes to say goodbye. * In the book Twilight, Bella was using a CD Player instead of an iPod. * In the book, Bella cooks for Charlie every night. In the movie, they go to the diner every night. * In the movie, when they are in Edward's room and he says "You really shouldn't have said that," they jump out the door. In the book, they sit on the couch. * In the book, Bella finds out about the truck while she is riding in Charlie's police cruiser. In the movie, Bella sees the truck at the house. * In the movie, Edward and Bella's first kiss is in Bella's room. In the book, their first kiss is near the meadow. * In the book, Victoria has fire red hair, while James and Laurent have short, cropped hair. Also, Laurent is described as having olive toned skin. Their appearances are different in the movie. * In the book, James reveals information about Alice's past; they make no reference to that in the movie. * They didn't mention Jasper's ability in the movie. * In the book, Jacob tells Bella all the legends of his tribe and she learns from him that Edward is a vampire; in the movie, Jacob tells her only part of the story and she finds the rest out from a book she buys in Port Angeles; in the Twilight book, Bella never buys a book from the book store in Port Angeles. * In the book, it is only after another student opens the door that Edward realizes that Bella is standing in behind him in the office on the first day. In the movie Edwards seems to smell her as soon as he enters the room. * In the book, Emmett,Rosalie, Alice and Jasper attend the prom. In the movie they are not there. * In the book, Alice helps Bella get ready for the prom. In the movie Bella seems to get ready by herself. * In the book Rosalie drives a red BMW while in the movie she drives a Mercedes. * In the Movie, the Cullen's house is modern looking that's blue and brown. In the book, its old and white. * In the movie, the scene where Bella tells Edward that he dazzles people happens while they are having dinner in Port Angeles * In the movie when Bella gets away from Alice and Jasper to meet up with James, she ditches them in the hotel lobby. They never even go to the airport like in the book. * When Bella sees Jacob at the prom in the movie, he hasn't grown signifigantly like in the book. * In the movie there is no mention of Jacob fixing up the Rabbit or when Billy bribes him with auto parts to get him to warn Bella at the prom. * In the movie Victoria secretly stalks Edward and Bella at the prom. * The resturant Bella and Edward in the movie is not Italian and the scene goes much differently than in the book. * In the movie, Edward never invites Bella to sit with him at lunch leaving the rest of Bella's friends jealous. * In the movie there is no "sadie hawkins" dance, only the prom. * In the movie, Bella has a new-looking Apple laptop. In the book, she has an old desktop computer. * In the movie, Bella's truck is quiet. In the book, it is loud and everyone can hear it. * In the book, when Edward saves Bella from being crushed by the truck, it's before school. In the movie, this happens after school. * In the book, Bella had said she was going to 'Seattle'. In the movie, she said she was going to 'Jacksonville'. * In the book, Bella isn't worried about how old her truck is, and knows it won't attract attention. In the movie, people make fun of how ancient her truck is. * In the book, Charlie put chains on Bellas truck tires, and he hadn't told her about it. In the movie, Charlie put winter tires on the truck instead, and told her before she left for school. * In the book, Angela isn't happy about going to the dance with Eric. In the movie, she hopes that he will ask her to the dance. * In the book, Tyler tells everyone that he is taking Bella to Prom, without her permission. In the movie, there is no mention of this. * In the book, Bella swaps clothes with Esme to throw off the "tracker"'s (James') scent. In the movie, Rosalie puts on Bellas jacket and runs through the forest to throw off the scent. * During the hospital scene in the book, Edward says that he will stay with Bella "as long as it is best for her", this is a crucial part of New Moon. But was not in the movie. * Bella never talks to Charlie in the hospital. * In the book, Edward takes Bella in to Carlisle's study and shows her the paintings and tells her about the Volturi and about their pasts. In the Movie, this doesn't happen. * Alice doesn't walk in with Jasper and say "We thought you were having Bella for lunch, we wanted to know if you would share?" * In the movie, there is no hunting trip, therefore Edward doesn't leave Bella a note telling her to "Be Safe" while he is away like there is in the book. * In the movie, Bella does not leave her jacket in Jessica's car, forcing her to wear Edward's. * Jessica does not have curly hair in the movie, but in the book, Bella says that she does. * In the movie, Bella doesn't dare Edward to eat human food. * In the movie, Edward does not go in-depth into the comparison between the a drug-addicts craving for heroine and his own craving for her blood. * Edward's room is much smaller than described in the book. * In the book, Edward didn't know that James and Victoria were together, a crucial point in the next two books with Edward saying that he would've known that Victoria would've come back if he would've known that they were "mates", whereas in the movie, James and Victoria walk away with James' draped over her shoulder. * In the book, Bella was afraid of riding on Edward's back as they ran, whereas in the movie, she appeared excited and not frightened at all. * Bella and Jacob never sat on what became referred to as their log during the other books when Jacob told Bella the story. They were walking in the movie when he told her. * In the book, Jasper told Bella while they were at the hotel that she was worth everything they were going through to keep her safe, in the movie this never occured. * In the book, Jacob danced with Bella, with Edward's consent while telling her what Billy bribed him to say. In the movie, this never occurred. * In the book, it was never once mentioned that Billy drove the truck. In the movie, this can be clearly seen when Edward is driving away from Bella's house. * In the book, Billy and Charlie fought over the Cullens, whereas in the movie, this never happened. * In the book, Bella and Renee e-mailed one another as a form of communication, this was never mentioned in the movie. * In the movie, Edward and Bella never actually say "I love you", in the book, it is mentioned for the first time after she said it in her sleep and they say it quite a few times after. * In the movie, they didn't include the scenes with Jasper and Bella, where he tells her that she is worth fighting for, and Alice tells her that "they who have been with Edward for so long" can see the changes in him, and none of them want to look at him for the next hundred years knowing he lost her. * In the movie (when Edward takes Bella to his house), all of the Cullens are cooking "Italian food" just for Bella (because they think she is Italian). When when Edward says Bella has already ate, Rosalie breaks a bowl with her bare hands. Nothing remotely close to this happens in the book. * In the book, when Bella's in the hospital, Edward leans in to kiss her and (in the book) her heart starts beating faster. This didn't happen in the movie. * James bites Bella's wrist in the movie; in the book he bites the palm of her hand. * In the book, Edward has a silver S60R, in the movie, he has a silver C30. Category:Twilight Film * In the book Alice Is supposed to be short In the movie she is almost as tall as Bella. * In the book Emmet has curly hair In the movie his hair is strait . * In the book Angela has blond hair in the movie she has brown. * In the book Alice has blakc hair in the movie she has brown.